First Microsoft, Then The World!
by Tears
Summary: A Funny little- What do I mean? It's a funny long story, about Izzy taking over Microsoft! This all takes place in Season 02, ya know, the season I'm so totally obessed with? ^_~ R&R!


****

Author's Note: I'm devoting the rest of my fan fics in the new Digmon season, Season 02! And this all takes place when it's Season 02. Everybody's a lot more older, by 3 years, and in my fics…"possibly matured"…Okay there! I'd like to think so, but…well, ::sniffs:: I miss the old digidestined…::bursts out in tears:: I miss my FAVE episode, Subzero Ice Punch, when Tai almost beat the crap out of Matt and-…::stops crying:: Oh…that was a personal moment…uh…This story is pretty long, and I mean it! But I think this'll turn out to be a classic. Enjoy ^_~

First Microsoft, Then The World!

Izzy, now 13, was sitting at home, in his room, on his laptop. He was grinning at the screen. He was also cyber-chatting with a very important person we all know, somehow…Bill Gates, The Creator of Microsoft.

Izzy chuckled, typing, "So Bill…How about I take over your company?"

"What?" Bill replied.

"Well, you are getting old and wrinkly, aren't you? You need someone- someone young, mind you, to take over! To make it a better Microsoft!" Izzy grinned.

"I can't let you do that!" Bill snapped. "I can't let a 13 year old…schoolboy psychopath over-rule Microsoft!"

"Well, I refuse to give up just because you, some…59 year old…guy won't let me!" Izzy said.

Bill sighed, "Izzy, I'm not 59…"

"Oh." Izzy replied. "But-"

"But I still won't let you!" Bill snapped.

"Well…you don't have to let me. I'll eventually end up over-ruling it anyway!" Izzy grinned. "Deal?"

"Goodbye!" Bill logged off.

Izzy sighed, "Dang it!" He walked out of his room, and into the living room, to see his mom sleeping. He glanced over at the kitchen to see his dad, happily cooking soup.

"G'Morning, son!" Mr. Izumi smiled.

Izzy sighed, "Dad, It's 1:50pm, a Saturday. I've been awake ever since 8."

Mr. Izumi frowned. He then began, "Son, you seem down today. What's wrong?" He walked over to Izzy, and left the stove on.

"Bill won't let me take over his company!" Izzy snapped.

"Is that it?" His dad asked. "Maybe you should beg Bill harder."

"I've tried! I've been trying since I was 10! It's not working!…Dad, can I pay him one grand or something?" Izzy asked.

"You could try, but…where would you get the money?" Mr. Izumi asked. "But besides that, why don't you try asking some of your friends?"

Izzy looked at his dad. He sighed, hopelessly, "Let me tell you something, dad. My friends…are the most dense friends I could ever have! First, there's-"

"Son!" Mr. Izumi began. "Uh…just try me! Go ask them…and…uh…" He began to cough.

Izzy coughed too. He sighed again, "Okay…" He began to walk for the door. As he left, he hollered out, "Dad! The kitchen's up in flames and you still haven't learned how to cook professionally!" And he slammed the door.

Mr. Izumi turned around. He gasped, when he saw the stove he left on HI, now flaming with fire. The kitchen was all smoky. He quickly ran to get some water to throw on the fire and stuff.

Meanwhile, Izzy was just arriving at the soccer field. He looked around but Tai was nowhere to be found. Then he saw Matt sitting on a bench, signing autographs for a huge line-up of girls, all yelling, "WE LOVE YOU, MATT!!!" and "I SAW YOUR SHOW LAST NIGHT, IT WAS SOOOO COOL!!" and "WILL YOU MARRY ME??!!"…okay there, Izzy thought. He kept walking until he saw what seemed to be a dent in the ground, in the shape of a guy. He walked closer, until he passed by Tai, lying in the ground, wearing his soccer uniform.

"Tai?" Izzy gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing." Tai murmured.

"Practicing sleeping?" Izzy asked.

"Okay…so you're saying I normally come to a soccer field, carrying a soccer ball, and then I just collapse on the ground and practice sleeping?" Tai muttered.

"Seriously?" Izzy gasped.

Tai got up. He sighed, "Izzy, you are an idiot."

"…Same goes for you." Izzy smirked.

"Thanks." Tai replied. "So…"

"So what's Matt doing…up there?" Izzy asked looking at Matt.

"You mean, Mr. Popularity-took-over-my-life-today-and-I'm-an-idiot-too?" Tai asked, grinning.

"…If that's the same Matt we're talking about…yeah…" Izzy answered.

"Okay, Izz…It's all about qualifications." Tai began.

"Qualifications?" Izzy asked.

"Soccer qualifications, Izz." Tai smirked. "Soccer season has officially started. For the school and everywhere else, okay? Okay. And if I'm not a part of it, I have to strangle, possibly kill someone." Izzy started backing away. Tai smirked, "No, not you. You're a cool kid." Izzy stopped backing away. Tai continued, "Probably him." He glared at Matt. "Anyhow…"

"Get to the point!" Izzy muttered.

Tai sighed, "Okay, well back to the qualifications thing…The school has the stupid policy, that if you sign up for anything, another student has to evaluate you, in description, features, everything! And-"

"And you picked Matt…didn't you?" Izzy asked.

Tai replied, "Well, yeah! I mean, he's my best friend and-" 

"He's a moron." Izzy stated. "…So sorry…continue."

"Well, not very much to continue with." Tai smirked, looking at the long fan club.

"Doesn't that moron ever run out of ink?" Izzy asked.

"You mean, Mr. Popularity-has-struck-me-dead-and-I'm-still-an-idiot?" Tai asked, grinning.

"…Are we still talking about the same Matt here?" Izzy asked. "Well, if so, yes."

"I have no idea." Tai murmured.

Izzy grinned, deviously, "Want to steal his pen?"

"…Kid, if you have dreams, go for 'em." Tai sighed.

"Stealing a pen isn't a dream!!" Izzy replied. "It's more like…t-taking over Microsoft-"

"Still?" Tai gawked.

"Hey, it's a dream." Izzy stated.

Tai picked up his stuff and began to walk away, "Whatever…"

Izzy sighed. Then he thought, I need someone to help me take over Microsoft…and Tai and Matt seem like the perfect people to help me. They're both idiots, both…morons…both…fools…So what other better reasons do I have to…decide for them to help me over-rule Microsoft?!…So first, I'll start with Tai…let's see, qualifications, eh? 

The next, next day at school, Tai was sitting in the cafeteria, glaring at Matt who was still signing autographs for a long line of girls. 

Izzy, cheerfully sat down in front of Tai, and grinned, "Hi."

Tai muttered, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I-"

"Jealous are we?" Izzy asked, grinning.

Tai glared at Izzy, "No." He snapped. "Today is when they pick the people to be on the soccer team for the rest of the school year!"

"…And so?" Izzy asked.

Tai glared at Izzy. "How dense can a person get?!"

"How dense are you?" Izzy grinned.

Tai smirked, "…You've got a point there."

Just then, the principal, a short, pudgy Japanese man "rolled" on to the stage, in front of the cafeteria. He happened to have been the principal, Mr. Hayashi. Followed by the soccer coach, Mr. Kodama.

Tai grumbled, "I hate them all, Mr. Hayashi, Mr. Kodama, and Mr. Popularity-has-caused-me-brain-damage-so-I-shall-die-and-by-the-way-I'm-an-idiot!"

"Cheer up, Mr. Jealousy-has-over-ruled-me-only-because-my-best-friend-is-a lot-more-popular-than-_moi_!" Izzy smiled. "You might not be as hopeless as you think, my friend." 

Tai glared at Izzy. "I have a lawyer-" 

"Sorry, sorry." Izzy muttered.

Anyhow, the principal continued to talk. "And now, Mr. Kodama will announce the 5 new members on the soccer team." Mr. Hayashi stepped down as Mr. Kodama stepped up.

"Thank you, Fat- I mean…Mr. Hayashi." Mr. Kodama smiled. "Now, the new 5 students must have interesting traits, and so I'm not only going to read the new members, but I am also going to read who wrote the traits and a sentence from it."

Sora, who was sitting in the cafeteria, grinned. She snickered, "Boy, I can't wait to hear this."

Tai glared at her, "You are a moron, do you know that?"

Sora glared at Tai. "Whatever."

Anyhow, Mr. Kodama continued to read. "The first new member is…Jeff Suzuki! Report written by Sora Takenouchi. It says, 'Jeff is an idiot, but a fun-loving one. But that doesn't mean I like him. If he gets picked, it'll save me a lot of time to escape from the country. Maybe I can even get my own life.'…" Mr. Kodama looked at the paper. "Okay there…"

"The next member is…" Mr. Kodama grinned. "Scott Kobata! Report written by Andy Chan. It says, 'Scott's a cool guy. Let him get picked. I love purple. Amen. Signed Andy "Snort" Chan'…"

All the kids laughed.

"Now, now. Don't mock Andy's creative writing!" Mr. Kodama chuckled. "Uh…"

"This is gonna take forever." Tai sighed. "I'm gettin' out of here."

"No, no! Wait one second! He's about to say the last person!" Izzy grinned. 

Tai sat down and looked at Izzy, puzzled. "Are you okay, Izz? Since when did you like soccer?"

"Since…Since…uh…well, just listen anyhow!" Izzy snapped.

Mr. Kodama continued, "Before I say the last member…will that long line-up of girls shut up, please?!"

Matt looked up, from signing autographs. "Uh…Okay, ladies…can you just, like…shut up?"

"Okay!" They all replied, giggling. And in the crowd, you could hear them saying, 'He actually talked to me!!'

Mr. Kodama smiled, "Okay…The last new member is…Tai Kamiya!" 

Tai gasped. "W-What…?"

Izzy grinned, "Yes!"

Mr. Kodama looked at izzy, and chuckled. He smiled, fakely, "You're not Tai Kamiya…"

Izzy sat down, "Of course I'm not!…"

"Anyhow!" Mr. Kodama grinned. "Report written by Koushiro Izumi. It says, 'Tai is a hard-headed, weird kid. But he's a very fun-loving person and…he's a moron. But a very moronic cool guy. He loves soccer and Sora. But besides that, he's just a very soccer-addicted guy'…uh…Tai, how do you feel?"

Tai gulped, angrily, "Can I be excused right now?"

"Sure." Sora snapped.

Tai grabbed Izzy and ran out of the cafeteria. 

Matt looked up, from signing autographs again and looked around. He looked at Sora, sulking in embarrassment. Matt sighed, "Sora…join the line."

"No thanks, but thanks anyway." She laughed.

Matt shook his head in frustration, "…I don't get it…I've been…rejected by a girl? This can't be happening!"

Outside, Tai was strangling Izzy, to the point where he couldn't breath anymore.

Izzy gasped, "Strangle me anymore and I'll die!"

"Is there a problem with that?" Tai asked. He sighed and let go of Izzy, who collapsed to the ground.

Izzy gasped, "I saved your life."

"Saved?" Tai asked.

"Well yeah!" Izzy replied. "You got into the soccer team didn't you? And you wouldn't've if I didn't write that report for you!"

"Correction, that 'embarrassing' report!" Tai sighed.

"Well, I couldn't lie, could I?" Izzy asked.

"…Yeah, you could've." Tai replied.

"Oh." Izzy muttered. "Well…"

"Well, Izz. If you wanted me to help you take over Microsoft, you could've just asked." Tai smirked.

Izzy gawked, grumbled, grunted and twitched, "How did you know that- AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ASKED'?"

"But Izz, Thanks anyway." Tai smiled.

"No problem…But what about Sora?" Izzy asked. 

"So what!" Tai snapped.

Izzy asked himself, "Now…How do I get Matt to help me?"

"Possibly…" Tai began. "Possibly threaten to tell the people something that'll kill his popularity."

Izzy grinned, "That's…a brilliant idea!…And it just might work!"

Tai smirked, "Don't get your hopes up!"

The next day, Izzy decided to go straight. He marched up to Matt, who was signing autographs for his fans, all about a concert he played last week! (Yes, fans go on for that long!)

Izzy tapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt turned around and looked at Izzy, "…I'm sorry…Do I know you?" Izzy slapped Matt on the head. Matt gasped, "Oh, Izz!…What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I really need your help!" Izzy began. "I'm going to take over Microsoft-"

"Not again." Matt mumbled.

"No! But seriously. It's not just a dream anymore, this time, I'm actually going to all the way to the U.S. just to bother him and persuade him and possibly KILL him just to get me the company!" Izzy explained. "You have to come with me! You've always dreamed of America, haven't you?"

Matt looked at Izzy and slowly shook his head, "N-No…"

"Oh shut up!" Izzy snapped. "Just come with me already-"

Just then, some of the girls in the back line started to become restless. They hollered, "Hey! Hurry it up, alright? Some of us have been waiting all night!"

"Y-Yeah, I'll think about it." Matt sighed.

Izzy grumbled, running home…and minutes- okay! I'm lying, and hour later he came back holding a note! "A-ha!"

"What now?" Matt sighed.

"Matt, look! I'm gonna send this in to the school newspaper unless YOU come with me!" Izzy grinned.

"Let me see that." Matt snatched the paper. He began to read it. It said:  
_Sometime this week-Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the one we know as 'Popular' has threatened to commit suicide today. And when reporters questioned him, he denied being a homosapien. Principal, Mr. Hayashi says he's mental, but the rest of the school don't think, they KNOW! Matt has lost loyal fans, the school hates him and he died illegally driving a tricycle on the outskirts of Odaiba._

Matt punched Izzy in the face, "What kind of report is that?"

Izzy muttered, "A…non-sense making one?"

Matt went back to signing autographs and Izzy went home to think of Plan B. And minutes later, Izzy came back with a bag full of papers. He decided to question Matt on which slogans would be more embarrassing and then he'd post it up around the school.

"Izzy, for the last time. Is this necessary?" Matt asked. "The fans are getting restless and-"

"Shut up, boy!" Izzy snapped. Matt sighed. Izzy continued. "Now, I have a bunch of slogans here. Tell me which one is the most embar- I mean,…mostly suits you."

"Okay." Matt mumbled.

Izzy brought out three of them. He held them up and read. "Matt still wears diapers! Or Matt denies being a homosapien! Or Matt's a-"

"Izz!" Matt began. "Why don't you let me write something that most suits me?" He grinned.

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt…" Izzy handed Matt a paper and pen. Izzy grinned, "What would it be next? Matt's a jerk! Matt still watches Barney!-"

"Whad'dya mean STILL?" Matt snapped.

"…Sorry…" Izzy muttered. "Or how about-"

"Done." Matt grinned, handing Izzy the paper.

Izzy shrieked. "Matt is da man!…What IS this?"

"It really suits me doesn't it?" Matt asked.

Izzy grumbled, "YOU ARE A MORON!! AN IDIOT!! AND-"

"Well at least I don't grovel at Bill Gates' feet." Matt muttered.

"WHAT?" Izzy gasped.

"And worship the very ground he steps on." Matt murmured.

"WHAT!!" Izzy gasped again.

Matt looked around and Izzy, "…Oh, were you listening?"

Izzy grumbled and ran home, while Matt continued signing autographs.

2 days later, the fans were still chasing Matt, and he was starting to get a little annoyed. After all, he couldn't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner without a few hundred girls at his door, at his window or on his roof! It's like they were a growing virus and they just wouldn't go away! Sometimes Matt even asked his dad if he could order a large tow-truck to drag the building away so he could live in peace. And then again, he'd ask if he could move to America, but his dad always said, 'If the girls love ya here, they'll love ya anywhere!' which made Matt's stomach churn all of a sudden. Mr. Popularity-has-made-me-a-psychopath-and-I-wish-I-died-today (which is Matt) could hardly take it anymore! It was like running down a long hallway without touching the floor, which would be impossible and-…well, let's just get on with the rest of the story.

Tai and Izzy were sitting in a restaurant sort of hang-out place, eating…Well, Tai was anyway. Izzy was staring into a plate of fries, imagining his life as the new owner of Microsoft.

"It'll never happen." Tai sighed. "I still say you're getting your hopes up, just like 3 years ago."

"Well, I can still try can't I? I mean, well I had big plans for Microsoft! Big plans!…And besides," Izzy grinned. "I did have big plans for you and Matt if you just both wanted to help me! I'd make both of you my-"

"Save it, Izz." Tai smirked.

"Okay." Izzy replied. "If only Matt would understand my childhood dream, that has now sort of become a demanding request!" He sniffed.

Tai chuckled and kept eating. He looked up and Izzy, "A-Are…you gonna eat the fries?"

Izzy looked at Tai and sighed, "You are a pig."

"It's good to know I'm at least something." Tai replied, grabbing the plate of fries from Izzy. 

Izzy looked out the window beside him, and to his surprise, he saw Matt running like mad from a herd of what looked to be 1000 school girls! He quickly ran into the restaurant sort of hang-out place Tai and Izzy were in and ducked under a table. "H-Help…" He muttered.

Tai smirked, "What's wrong, Matt? Don't you like popularity and all that kind of stuff?"

Matt sighed and crawled out from under the table. He sat down beside Izzy. "You don't understand. Those people are insane! Half those girls are stocking up on my autographs! They've been following me ever since last week! Won't it ever end?"

"…Well, let's put it this way, Matt. "Izzy began. "You are just a 1 in a huge microchip of 0s. Now since you are different, people look up to you. You see, first there's a pattern that goes like 001100001001001010 and then it's 0101010111100001 and this is where you are. 0000000010000000. In that whole area, you're the 1 and-"

"Okay, thanks. Whatever!" Matt snapped. "That would've been so helpful, although I didn't understand a single solitary word you said!"

Izzy smiled. "I'm always here to help."

Matt grumbled.

"So will you help me take over Microsoft?" Izzy asked.

"…Izzy, get a life." Matt stated.

"But you have to help me, Matt! I'm your friend!" Izzy begged. 

Matt looked at Izzy. He sighed, "…S-…S-Sure…"

Tai sniffed, "This is such a touching moment."

"Shut up, guy!" Matt snapped. "So where is Microsoft anyway?"

"America." Izzy stated. "I already asked my mom and dad if I could go. And I already signed a full proof contract with Tai's parents and your dad."

"So you just had this whole thing planned?" Tai asked. "That sounds cheap."

"At least I'm organized!" Izzy stated. "And we'll be leaving for America tomorrow morning in a private jet that Microsoft has given me. Our pilot will be a man called Seth Nakagawa."

Tai and Matt gawked at Izzy. "Private jet?"

"Yes, I filled out this resume to hire a private jet. Bill Gates let me use it. Both of us are good friends but the only time I get annoyed at him or he gets annoyed at me is when we're battling for the company! But my mom and dad think I'm just going there to visit him." Izzy explained, grinning. "Isn't that cool?"

Tai smirked, "Does the private jet have free food?"

Izzy looked at Tai, with exhaust, "If you really must know, yes."

"What's America's population of girls?" Matt shuddered.

"I don't know…why?" Izzy asked.

"The more to chase me, Izz." Matt sighed.

The next day, around 5 in the morning, Izzy rolled out of bed. He muttered, "Microsoft…." He got up sleepily, took a quick bath, brushed his teeth, packed his stuff and left home. He put a note on the kitchen table saying that he left early, he'll be fine and that he'll talk to his parents soon. And then he marched upstairs to drag Tai and Matt out of bed.

Izzy was holding a skeleton key and he opened the Kamiya's front door. Everything was silent. He tiptoed into Tai's room which was packed with stuff. There was a mountain of clothes on the left a pile of comic books (Shounen {boys anime} to be exact) and then among all that, there was just a huge pile of junk everywhere. Izzy gasped, "This is Tai's room? It looks like it could be the city dump!" He kept looking through everything and pretty soon had to dig a tunnel through magazines, comic books and food coupons just to get to Tai's bed, which wasn't very clean itself. Tai was sleeping, still wearing his school uniform and in his hand was a book called 'Stupidity and how to grow out of it'. In his other hand was a note that looked to have been a reminder, it said:  
"Sometime this week - I'm going back to the goggle style! Why did I ever give them away! But I remember I had a lot of goggles, where'd they all go?…"  
Izzy looked around the room. To his left, was a huge stack, just an inch taller than him, of goggles. Izzy smirked, "Tai, I don't think you need anymore goggles than you already have."

Tai yawned and got up tiredly. He shrieked, "Izzy?!"

"We're late! Where's Matt?" Izzy asked.

"In his house. Where else would he be?" Tai sighed. He looked over at what Izzy was standing behind. He gasped, "Izz, you found my goggles! Where were they?"

Izzy sighed, hopelessly, "Listen, let's go get Matt and head off to America, okay?"

"Okay." Tai agreed.

They went up to Matt's apartment. Izzy used his skeleton key to open the front door. It was all dark except for one light.

"Who would be awake at this time?" Tai asked himself in shock. "What do I mean 'who'? I meant, _How_ could someone be awake at this time! It's so early in the morning!"

"Yes, it's amazing, isn't it?" Izzy asked, sarcastically.

"Amazing? It's a miracle!" Tai gasped.

Izzy sighed. Then he walked closer to the light. And he walked in the door, which happened to have been Matt's room. He, too, was dressed in his school uniform. He was talking on a phone and didn't even notice Izzy and Tai walk in.

Matt continued, "…Yeah, anyhow, I'm going to America today. Isn't that nice? Aren't you jealous of me? Okay and-" He put down the phone. "Izzy? Tai? What are you doing?"

"Grabbing you and going to America!" Izzy snapped. "We're late!"

"We're leaving this early in the morning?" Matt gawked.

"Why is everyone asking that?" Izzy asked. "Come on, the jet's in the soccer field."

They all quickly ran to the soccer field, to see a large jet. It had a picture of Bill Gates on it, smiling.

Tai sighed, "This is tacky."

"Shut up!" Izzy snapped. "It's the best jet Microsoft has!"

Matt looked at it. "Well, it looks pretty…okay…I can see my reflection in it." He grinned at the jet.

"Shut up!" Izzy snapped again. "We have to get there by this afternoon!" Izzy ran into the jet. ( I know that getting to America from Japan it'll take over a day or so, but hey! This is a fan fic, so deal with it!)

Matt ran into the jet, too. As he passed by, he glanced at the plane and smirked, "Why do I look so cool?"

"Shut up." Tai muttered, walking past Matt and onto the jet.

Anyhow, they arrived at America, around 3pm in the afternoon. (I'm only putting this here! The official Microsoft company could be in Canada or in another state in America. But I seriously have no idea, so no flames! ^_~)

Izzy eagerly jumped off the plane. They were in a sort of deserted area. Izzy gasped, "So this is America! It's wonderful!" They started walking around the area and into the town part of America. (Florida, to be exact! No flames, please!) 

"It looks boring." Tai sighed. "There's hardly anyone around. It looks pretty deserted to me."

"I know." Matt replied. "It would be a lot more exciting if there was someone we know around here."

"Why do you guys have to be such downers?! This is a beautiful town! A beautiful city! A beautiful place! A-" Just then, a bunch of people came along throwing tomatoes everywhere. One happened to have hit Izzy, and splattered all over the ground. Izzy wiped the smushed tomato off his face. "I take everything I said about this crappy town back! It sucks! It sucks! It-"

"Can we take a cab, please? I'm tanning here." Matt stated.

"Sure, whatever." Izzy replied. "…Or we could take the subway or the bus or something."

"…This is tacky." Tai muttered.

"Shut up, already!" Izzy snapped. "Now, let's go."

The hopped a bus ride to Microsoft. It would take a long time to get there. But on the bus, Matt noticed a strange pink haired girl beside him.

Someone tell her to shut up! Matt thought to himself.

The pink haired girl looked over at Matt, and sighed, "I used to know someone like you."

Matt jumped up, "Listen, lady! I don't know you! My life is a lie! My life is nothing but a lie, and I'd deeply appreciate it if you stay out of it!"

Tai sighed, "Shut up, guy!"

The girl gasped, "You sound like someone I used to know…when I used to live in Japan."

"What?" Izzy gasped jumping up. "You stupid Americans don't know anything about Japan! Only about your worthless stocks on TV and business stuff! Oh and by the way, your president's a moron!"

Everyone in the bus gasped.

"What?!" Izzy snapped.

The girl muttered, "I-…I-Izzy?"

"What?" Izzy gasped. "How do you know my name?"

"So it's true! You are Izzy!" The girl gasped. "And…And…" She stared at Tai. "I used to know someone in Japan…who looked just like you. Except he ate a lot, talked weirdly, and liked my best friend, Sora!" She grinned.

"What the hell is wrong with the world today? I don't like Sora!!" Tai snapped.

Matt looked at the girl, "You know Sora?"

"Yeah, she used to live somewhere close where I lived…In Odaiba." The girl replied. She looked at Tai again. Then she smirked, "…You're Tai aren't you?"

Tai sighed, "Yeah…why?"

"Nothing!" The girl giggled. 

Izzy snapped, "Tai! Don't you find it the slightest bit weird that she knows your name!?! You idiot!"

Matt thought to himself, This girl sounds insane…just like someone I used to know. 

"Hmm…Something tells me I know all of you, from Odaiba." The girl smiled. "My name's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa…remember?" She looked at Matt. "And you are?"

"I'm-"

"He's a moron!" Izzy interrupted. "…So sorry…continue."

"I'm Matt." Matt stated, grinning.

Mimi gasped, "Matt! No way! I can't believe it! You look sooo much like Taylor Hanson!"

"What?!" Matt gasped.

"Just kidding!" Mimi giggled. "I thought you were always the type who'd cut your hair if it got too long!" She thought to herself, I didn't know Matt would be that cute when he turned 14! She began to chuckle.

Tai looked at her, "…I always knew she had brain damage."

"Some of us should learn to speak for themselves." Izzy muttered. "Okay! Mimi, nice to meet you…again. You have nice hair…I think…anyhow, the 3 of us are going to take over Microsoft! So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

"And jump off a speeding bus? I don't think so!" Tai snapped.

"Shut up!" Izzy sighed. "We'll be letting the bus driver know that we'll be stopping in 5 minutes!"

"W-Well…uh…Izzy! Do you think I could go with you?" Mimi asked. "After all, I'm really good at persuading people!"

"Okay fine!" Izzy snapped reluctantly.

"I told you!" She giggled. 

Izzy grumbled. They all hopped off the bus in front of the Microsoft company. It…was big. Izzy gasped, "And pretty soon, all this will be mine!"

Tai smirked, almost chuckling, "Don't get your hopes up!"

"Izz, since when did someone take over a company just by staring at it? Aren't we gonna go in or something?" Matt asked.

"My feet hurt." Mimi complained. Everyone stared at her, with exhaust. She smiled, "…But that can wait."

They walked in the unlocked gates, past a few sleeping guards and reached the front door.

"Ha!" Izzy began. "When I own this company, NO ONE WOULD BE SLEEPING! So enjoy your life while you still can!" He hollered out to the guards who were still asleep.

"Shut up, Izz." Tai and Matt sighed.

"…So how were we supposed to get in?" Mimi smiled. 

Izzy thought, "Well, we could try sneaking in through the rooftop, or the window. Or maybe-"

Tai sighed, walked up to the door, and opened it. 

"…That could work as well." Izzy stated, walking in with everyone else.

The insides were lined with velvet as carpet and the walls were shimmering beige. There was a long staircase leading to the second floor.

Izzy sighed, "I wish we knew which door was Bill's Study."

Matt looked up at all the doors with signs on them. He pointed to one and said, "Bill's Study. Let's go."

Mimi looked down at the ground and at her feet. "Hmm…this velvet carpet really gets the aches out of your feet. I'll stay here, it's fine!"

Izzy grinned, "Fine! We can take over Microsoft without you! Ha Ha-"

Tai smirked again, "Don't get your hopes up!" They all walked into Bill's study to see Bill Gates, eating a donut and drinking coffee.

He gasped, "The 13 year old schoolboy psychopath!"

Izzy gasped, "The 59 year old-"

"Izzy, I'm not 59." Bill sighed.

"My point exactly!" Izzy snapped. "You're probably 60 and never told me!"

"Izzy…" Bill muttered. "I'm not that old."

"Who cares about that! I'm here for the company!" Izzy snapped again.

"And who are they?" Bill asked, looking at Matt and Tai.

"They're morons!" Izzy snapped again. "You're getting off topic only 'cause you know I'd be a better ruler for Microsoft! You either give me the company, or I'll…I'll-"

"Guards, get him out!" Bill demanded.

"Yes, Bill Gates, sir!" The guards replied, hauling Izzy outside of the study.

As Izzy was being hauled out, he hollered back, "You can't do this to the future ruler of Microsoft!!"

When Izzy left, Tai walked up to Bill Gates and asked, "A-Are…you gonna eat the rest of that?"

"Hmm…You seem like one of those people who'd eat anything if they saw it." Bill replied.

"Yeah, that's me!" Tai smirked.

"…If you tell me your name, maybe I'll give you a large stack of donuts, how about that?" Bill replied. "Name?"

"Tai." He grinned.

Bill handed him a box full of donuts. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Too bitter." Tai replied.

"So you're sugar addicted are you?" Bill asked.

"Not completely…maybe…why?" Tai replied.

"No reason at all." Bill replied.

Matt sighed. He looked outside the study at Izzy who was pleading for the guards not to throw him out.

Izzy begged, "Please! Please! Bill was just kidding, he didn't want me thrown out!……DON'T YOU IDIOTS BELIEVE ME!!?"

"Should we believe the kid?" One guard asked.

"He looks like a real brainiac. Maybe he's tryin' to trick us." The other stated. "Let's boot him out."

"NOOO!!" Izzy hollered, being thrown out of Microsoft.

Everyone else ran downstairs and outside to see Izzy, rolling up and down the road. He was chanting, "Ooo yeah! Yeah that's _moi_! I'm the dunce who got thrown outta Microsoft!"

"…I wanna go home." Mimi complained. "Listen, Izzy, this whole Microsoft thing was weird, and come to think of it, so are you, but…uh…I'm gonna go now. Bye." 

Matt sighed, "I think we should go home too."

"Well, what tells you that?" Tai asked, still grasping the box of donuts.

"Well, Izzy's lost his mind, and-"

"I have not lost my mind!" Izzy snapped. "…Just my dreams. But believe me..." He turned around to the company and hollered, "HEAR THIS, BILL GATES! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! WHAT TO COME IS FAR WORSE THAN THIS! PRETTY SOON, I'LL BE JAMMING UP YOUR E-MAIL, VISITING YOU EVERY SATURDAY, AND WHAT'S WORSE…I'LL EVEN BECOME YOUR FRIEND! JUST TO GET THE COMPANY!…Right now I'm hungry, so I shall go home….BUT I'LL BE BACK!!"

…The End…?

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it,…or if you even got through it, it was really long! This is only the beginning of all my Season 02 fics! But anyhow, please review! ^_~ 

__


End file.
